Lifeguard
by OL12
Summary: AU. Regina is a busy office worker who loves her routine... and to swim. Emma is the new lifeguard at the local pool. Slow burn. SWAN QUEEN. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Regina liked routine. Nothing made her happier then days when everything fell into place perfectly the way it should in her diary. She had never married. Sure, she dated boys in college, but nothing ever seemed worth the commitment, boys mostly just got in the way of her routine. In fact she hadn't dated anyone since Henry was toddler. This didn't mean she was immune to the looks men threw at her. She knew she was attractive, and she used it to her advantage. Regina enjoyed flirting with men, she liked watching them fall over themselves to impress her. It made her feel powerful and confident.

Her schedule was hectic and she loved it that way. But nothing got in the way of her Sunday afternoon swim. She rented a lane from 3pm till it closed at 6pm. She had been going for so long now that she knew the staff and their rota better then they did! There were 4 lifeguards who worked 1 Sunday a month, therefore she saw a different one each week. Graham was the first Sunday of the month. He was a 30 something man, exactly how a lifeguard should look, tall, handsome, well built, and he flirted openly with her. Regina liked the way he stared at her butt when she entered the poolside and the way he tried to pretend he wasn't when she looked over at him. The second Sunday of the month was Leroy. He was 50 something, greying man. In his day Regina thought he might have been a ladies man, however his jokes are old and his flirting a little desperate. He seemed quite oblivious to the fact Regina had a face at all and talked directly to her chest. When she did catch his eye however, he had the decency to look ashamed. Third Sunday of the month was Regina's least favourite. 'Granny' as Regina called her, was on duty. She was a sour faced aging woman who didn't speak to anyone and blew her whistle when anyone swam to fast and made 'un-necessary splashing'. And the final Sunday of the month was a relatively new guy Robin. He must have been younger then Regina, maybe 26. He had far too much energy and pursued Regina like a bloodhound. Regina indulged him and played along with him, laughing at his quips and pretending his winks had an effect on her, but mostly she liked to leave him a gaping mess, by standing a little too close while dripping wet and or bending slowly to pick up her towel, she 'accidently' dropped. No matter what week it was Regina liked to know what to expect.

It was the first Sunday of the month and Regina was looking forward to some pleasant banter with Graham and a confidence boost. She arrived at her usual time 2.45pm and smiled at the nervous receptionist, Regina always forgot to read her name badge properly, Mary or Margaret or something. The pool was quite quiet on a Sunday, a few parents with toddlers in the children's pool, a handful of elderly people and on occasion a few people her own age. Regina always picked the deepest lane closest to the back wall, coincidently right in front of the lifeguard chair. Today was no different. She showed her members badge to the nervous girl and smiled as she was granted access. Regina changed and showered in perfect time to enter the poolside for 3pm on the dot. She smiled at the huge clock on the wall as if it had done it on purpose just for her.

Regina strode out confidently waiting to spot Graham at his usual post. She was slightly dismayed to see his chair vacant. She glanced around but saw no sign of any lifeguards or staff. Regina tutted in her mind, she was sure that broke some kind of law.

Her mood rapidly turning sour she headed for the steps into the deep end. A flash of red and yellow uniform caught her eye and she turned expecting to see Graham, she was however mistaken. It was a tall, blonde woman, wearing flip-flops and shorts, her hair tied in a messy bun, cradling a take out coffee cup. Regina was outraged that this woman could abandon her post to get coffee! _Who did she think she was!? Was this her first shift? Did she not know it was her job to make sure no one was drowning!?_ Regina had a right mind to put this woman in her place or write a strongly worded letter, when the blonde looked up from her cup and straight at Regina. Regina stopped dead in her tracks. The woman was beautiful. That didn't seem to cover it; she was rugged and messy, yet perfect. She had a natural beauty that made Regina stare. The woman was watching towards her now, smiling. Regina shook her head trying to regain some sense of what just happened to her. Her mind was racing with questions but she couldn't hear them over how loud her heart was pounding in her chest.

'Hi!' The blonde says brightly, out stretching a hand as she finally reached her. She had a genuine smile on her face and a sparkle in her eye. Regina is instantly cautious.

'Hello' Regina replies, trying to remember how to put on her indifferent face, it's been a long time since she forgot how to use it. She hopes she isn't grimacing.

'Graham said to look out for you.' The blonde grins.

Regina is stunned by the grin plastered on the blondes face. Something in Regina really wants to wipe the smug look right off her face. She feels her previous anger resurface and she clings to it, glad of an emotion she can handle.

'Oh did he? And how exactly do you know it was me he told you to 'look out for''? Asked Regina coolly. Hoping to deter the annoyingly attractive woman.

'Well.' The blonde answered completely undeterred, 'You are most certainly the only woman here that fits his, rather detailed, description.' She said with a smirk to her coffee cup. With that she began to move towards her chair and the deeper end of the pool. Regina stood shocked for a moment at the blonde's tone, and at what Graham may have said about her. By now the blonde was a few steps ahead and back to cradling her cup, with the odd glance at the swimmers. Regina was suddenly very interested to hear what else Graham had said about her. She took a few quick steps to catch up, but found herself at a loss for words. She frowned to herself, she was never one to be without a witty remark or comeback. Regina closed her eyes for a second and pictured Graham, her confidence returned and she managed to gain some control of her thoughts.

'I don't suppose you'd like to share this description?' Regina purred, 'as long as it's PG, that is.'

The blonde chuckled, 'It most certainly was not PG! And he wonders why women don't wanna go out with him!'

Regina was left a little flustered; she had a strong feeling that this woman was not going to part with Graham's description without persuasion. Regina didn't really care all that much what Graham had to say anymore it was more the challenge of getting the blonde to say it.

'I'm sure it can't have been that bad,' Regina tried, 'I mean if he was willing to tell a fellow co-worker it can't have been unprofessional.'

At this the blonde snorted and laughed whole-heartedly. This bothered Regina, she didn't enjoy being laughed at. Her face must have shown this as the blonde abruptly calmed her laughter and tried to look apologetic.

"I'm not laughing at you, I promise, just the fact that my brother always chases women way out of his league.'

'Brother…!?' Was all Regina could blurt out. She felt herself begin to blush with what the siblings may have discussed about her.

'Yep. He got me the job, I usually work Wednesday, Friday, Saturday but I'm covering for him today. Do you come here often?' The blonde asked completely casually. Regina eyebrows shot up. _Was that an obvious pick up line or a honest question?_

'I… um… I come every Sunday.' Regina babbled. _Since when do I struggle talking? Pull yourself together woman!_ The blonde seemed to smirk at the fumbled sentence, but hid it behind her cup.

'That will be why I've never had the privilege of meeting you before then!' The blonde said confidently.

'Likewise' Regina congratulated her brain for its fast thinking, it seemed the pep talk had worked. 'Well it was nice meeting you…?'

'Emma.' The blonde supplied.

'It was nice meeting you Emma, but if I don't start laps now I won't hit my target.' Regina smiled at Emma and turned to the steps of the pool.

'Don't I get to know your name in return?' Came a slightly nervous voice from behind her. Regina smirked, she had one up on the blonde.

Regina carried on down the steps and into the water. She looked up at the patiently waiting blonde and smiled her most suggestive smile. 'Why do you need my name when your 'brother' gave you such a great description?' And with that she pushed off from the edge of the pool and headed for her lane.

Emma grinned. The description Graham gave her did not do this woman justice. She shook her head. _This woman is gunna be the death off me_.

knew those words had to have come from Graham, yet she couldn't help the slight burn in her cheeks are the comment coming from the blondes mouth


	2. Chapter 2

That night Regina lay in bed. She knew she had work in the morning and it was pasted her usual bedtime, yet she lay staring at the ceiling. Try as she might her brain couldn't get rid of the images of the blonde's smile and the twinkle in her eyes, or the way her shirt had risen slightly, to tease her with toned, soft skin, when she climbed into her lifeguard chair or the way her _long_ fingers caressed the cup she had been holding. Regina shuddered. She couldn't remember a time when someone had plagued her brain like this. She rolled to her side and sighed. It was gunna be a long night.

 _Her hands were everywhere. On my neck, in my hair, stroking my thighs, caressing my breasts. I couldn't focus; all I could feel was my arousal building to uncomfortable levels. Her lips found my shoulder and kissed a path up my neck to my ear. She nipped the lobe and dragged her hot tongue across the shell. I shudder with the thought of where else that tongue might travel. There was a noise, I realised it was me groaning. What did I just say? 'Emma'!? My eye shot open._

She was still in bed. It was becoming light out. The clock read 5.48am. Her underwear was ruined and she was panting, her heart racing. She had just had a sex dream about Emma. She closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. _Is this what teenage boys feel like?_ She decided to get up and take a long shower, preferably cold. Today was going to be brutal.

The week dragged by with boring meetings and far too much paperwork. Regina tried hard to be distracted, but her usual schedule just seemed slow. She found herself daydreaming at her desk all sorts of inappropriate and delicious situations involving a certain blonde. When she was thinking logically she had minor meltdowns about how this had happened so fast. She had always known she liked both men and women, but had rarely indulged it since women were far more complicated then men, and she just didn't have the time. _Maybe this woman was worth the effort? Maybe she will be more effort then she's worth?_ Regina bounced between these thoughts continually. She finally came to the decision that she couldn't carry on and would change her usual routine and swim on a Wednesday, since she couldn't be sure the blonde would be there on Sunday again. She needed to face Emma again and get this lust filled infatuation out of her system.

It occurred to Regina a little too late that she had no idea what hours Emma worked, and she could only hope that Emma would be there when she turned up after work. She took the risk anyway; turning up at 8pm, knowing the pool didn't close till 10pm on a weeknight. The receptionist looked shocked and genuinely looked at the calendar to confirm it wasn't a Sunday.

Regina smiled politely; 'Switching things up a bit today!' she said easing the timid receptionist. The woman behind the desk smiled back shyly and let her through.

Regina stepped out onto the poolside 15 minutes later and felt her stomach flip with nerves. She shook herself and held her head up, regaining her normal confidence. She had chosen to wear a simple, flattering, black bikini that showed off her ample cleavage, as opposed to her usual swimsuit. She began her usual route around the side on the pool and tried not to trip over her feet when she saw the yellow and red clad beauty sat in her lifeguard chair. A smile instantly graced Regina's lips and she couldn't seem to stop it, so she looked away hoping like hell the blonde hadn't seen her grinning like a fool.

Meanwhile, Emma was bored senseless and her bum was beginning to get numb. She glanced over the pool, checking for anything dangerous when her eyes landed on a stunning, shapely, bronzed goddess. She raked her eyes up the smooth legs, the firm, rounded ass, the dimpled back and toned stomach, the full breasts and finally the surprisingly familiar, beautiful face! Emma's jaw dropped, her brother was right, seeing this woman from a distance meant you really could appreciate her form fully. Emma's mouth was dry and she licked her lips, unabashedly staring at the un-named woman, just as she chose to look over at Emma.

This time when Regina glanced over Emma was staring straight at her with a slight smirk on her lips. Regina expected Emma to look away, embarrassed like the men that stare at her do, but Emma's eyes were locked on hers shamelessly. The look in Emma's eyes made Regina blush. She didn't want to be the first to look away but knew she had to concentrate on where she was walking; the last thing she wanted was to fall on her face!

Emma found herself climbing down from her chair and making her way over to the mysterious brunette, with a huge smile on her face. Regina held her head high and put an extra sway in her hips, loving the way Emma's eyes are drawn to them.

'Couldn't stay away?' Emma joked, smiling brightly. Regina tried not to gape at being called out so bluntly.

'I simply fancied a change!' Regina said as coolly as she could. _And to see you!_

'Well I hope this change lives up to expectation.' Emma winked at her before turning back to her chair. Regina didn't want there conversation to end, it occurred to her she never had any intention of swimming, but it looked like she would have to, to avoid being caught out. Regina watched Emma reach for the steps on her chair, she was rewarded with that same tantalising stretch of skin beneath the blonde's t-shirt. Emma turned back and was quite surprised to see the brunette ogling at her so openly.

'I'm closing up tonight. In case you wanted to grab coffee or something?' Emma found herself saying before she could stop herself. Regina's eyes met hers.

'I'll see how I feel after my swim' Regina retorted casually, even though she was fist pumping in her head.

'Oh. Ok. Yeah… um… sure. Just let me know.' The blonde babbled and looked a little shaken from her usual confidence. Regina smirked, glad she could get her own back, and made her way to the pool steps.

Emma turned too, mentally cursing herself, thinking the brunette probably thought she was lame now, when she heard. 'Regina.' Emma swung around to see the brunette in the water looking up at her. 'My name is Regina.' Emma just stared and started to grin. The brunette kicked off and began her laps.


	3. Chapter 3

Time moved slowly for Emma as she switched between watching the clock tick and watching Regina's powerful body slide effortlessly through the water, lap after lap. Emma was rather impressed with her stamina! Which then took her mind into the gutter. By 9pm the pool was beginning to get empty and by 9.30pm it was just Regina doing laps. Emma watched her for a bit longer before she decided to call out to her.

'It's 9.30. Everyone else has gone… we could get that coffee if you like?' Emma half shouted across the pool as Regina came up for air.

'Just one more lap!' Came the response. Emma grinned and made her way to the edge of the pool where Regina would come up. She kicked off her flip flops and sat on the edge of the pool dangling her legs in the pool. She watched as the swimming figure drew closer to her and suddenly felt nervous, _Regina never actually agreed to coffee! This could be awkward!_ Her thoughts were interrupted however by the brunette popping out of the water by her feet and brushing the water out of my face. Emma grinned before she could stop herself. Regina returned it much to her delight.

'So where does good coffee around here then?' Regina asked smoothly. Emma's heart soared.

'There is a great place just up the road! Open till late too.'

'Excellent! Give me 20 minutes and we can go.' Regina moved to the side of Emma and pulled herself out the water. Emma tried hard not to gape at the sight of Regina's beautiful wet body, but obviously failed when she caught Regina smirking slightly and looking at her.

'Unless you'd rather stay here by yourself?' Regina threw over her shoulder as she headed for the changing rooms. Regina felt on top of the world, she had got her confidence back and even though the butterflies in her stomach were driving her crazy she was positive Emma had been checking her out. She hadn't felt giddy like this in a long time! Once in the changing room she reclaimed her belongings from the locker and headed for the shower. She hummed as the warm water and her apple scented shampoo washed away the nasty chlorine smell. Seeing no point in using a changing stall as no one else was at the pool she dropped her towel.

Emma had changed in the staff room and was trying and failing at being patient. She hovered outside the ladies changing room trying to decide what to do. She figured she was a woman too and there was no harm in waiting for her in there. She took a deep breath and walked through the door.

'Oh sweet Jesus…' Emma barely whispered out as she clapped eyes on Regina completely naked with a towel by her feet. Her jaw hit the floor and her brain seemed to stop all coherent thoughts.

Upon feeling a cold draft and someone muttering Regina turned startled to find Emma bug eyed and practically drooling at her. Regina had to admit Emma looked good in her skin tight jeans and low cut, sleeveless top, meaning she found herself staring for a second before realising she should probably cover up.

'Never heard of knocking?' Regina mocked, but it held little bite as she was rather flustered herself gathering her towel and belongings and heading to a stall.

'Shit.' Emma managed to get out. 'I'm so sorry… I didn't think you'd… I wasn't expecting… I'm so sorry… I'll go wait outside… Sorry.' With that Emma turned on her heel and raced out the doors till she was outside in the cool night air. Her breathing was out of control and her heart was racing. Her head couldn't shake the images of the brunette's body. She closed her eyes and lent against the wall desperate to empty her mind. She must have lost track of time mentally fighting herself because she suddenly became aware of a chuckle next to her.

'Do you still need a minute?' Regina chuckled again, watching the blonde's eye snap open and a deep blush settle on her cheeks.

'I'm so sorry Regina!' Emma blurted out, 'I didn't mean to…'

'See me naked?' Regina raised and eyebrow.

Emma swallowed. 'I was going to say, walk in on you… but yeah…' Regina was enjoying this too much and couldn't hide the smile on her face at the blonde's embarrassment. Emma saw the smile and felt herself ease a little. _She isn't mad at me or slapping me, in fact she seems quite amused!_ With this knowledge Emma regained some confidence.

'Besides, women usually let me buy them coffee, or dinner before they strip!'

Regina's eyebrows shot up and her smile turned into a grin. 'Well. I think you owe me at least a coffee then!'

'I would have to agree!' Emma laughed.

The flirting continued on the way to the coffee shop and they concluded that Emma also owed Regina dinner, much to both of their delight. In fact they began to discuss what food they liked and which were their favourite restaurants. It so happened that they both loved Mexican food and Emma knew the chef in a Mexican restaurant across town. They exchanged numbers with the promise of another 'date' as they named it, involving Mexican food.

There conversation led them to Regina's job and she explained how she wanted desperately to be a singer but never pursued it and instead worked in an office. Regina surprised herself with how open she was being, not many people knew she loved to sing. Emma just seemed to pull out all her hopes and dreams and make them feel feasible. She also found herself laughing more then she had in a very long time and loving the sound of the blonde's laughter.

They were in the midst of another hit of giggles about how Emma had learnt to play the recorder with her nose when she was 8, when the young waiter awkwardly approached the table.

'I'm sorry ladies, but we close at midnight.' He politely nudged.

'Oh! What is the time?!' Regina questioned.

'It's 12.03 ma'am.' He replied as if to say 'Please leave!'

'Sorry kid!' Emma said and got up pulling a couple extra notes out her wallet and putting them on the table as an apology. He smiled and looked relieved as the made towards the exit.

'I completely lost track of time! I have to work in the morning!' Regina sighed as Emma open the door for her.

'I guess time does fly when you are having fun!' Emma winked.

' I guess it does.' Regina rolled her eyes but smiled. 'Can I give you a lift home? Do you drive?' Regina asked feeling a little silly, as she wasn't sure how the blonde got to work everyday.

'Oh. Urmm… I don't live far. I usually walk.' Emma rambled not really answering the question at all.

'Let me drive you.' Regina insisted and made towards the pool car park. Once in the car the close proximity of the two women made the tension rise. Emma found herself fighting off indecent thoughts as the images of Regina's body came flooding back to her, she fiddled with her top and tried to wipe her sweaty palms on her jeans casually.

Emma's nervousness was not lost on Regina, and she would have pointed it out if she weren't feeling like giant, bat-winged butterflies were doing an air display in her stomach. She focused on the road and gripped the steering wheel a little too hard.

'Regina?' Emma's voice snapped her out of her focus.

'Yes!?'

'I said turn left at that last junction.'

'Oh! I… I didn't hear you. I can turn around.'

'It's ok. Take the next one.' Emma looked at her with concern. 'Are you feeling alright?'

'Yes, I was just concentrating.'

'On an empty road?' Emma mocked.

'Yes. It's dark.' Regina knew it was a lame excuse but she hoped the blonde would drop it. There was a slightly awkward silence as Regina turned down the next junction.

'Just follow the road round and mine is on the right.' Emma instructed calmly.

'It's a fair walk to the pool.' Regina noted as she pulled up to the house Emma had pointed to.

'I guess. But I enjoy it.' Emma said happily. 'Thanks for the ride though.'

'I had a lovely night.' Regina said quietly, not really wanting the night to end at all.

'Me too. You should come swimming in the week more often.'

'I think I might!' They smiled at each other and their eye contact lingered.

'Well… I should let you get home. Since you have work tomorrow.' Emma stated although she made no attempt to open the door.

'Right.' Regina commented but also made no attempt to move.

'Regina?' Emma barely whispered.

'Yes?' Regina's voice was also a whisper.

'I would really like to kiss you…' Emma breathed out, her heart racing.

'Then why don't you?' They were facing each other now, eyes locked, gravitating towards each other. 'I mean I don't usually kiss on a first date… but you've already seen me naked, so…' Regina smiled as she lent forward letting the blonde come to her.

Emma wasted no time and closed the distance between them pressing her lips to the soft, red ones she had been admiring all night.

Regina felt her breath get lost somewhere in her chest and fireworks go off in her brain as the blonde's hand found its way into her hair and pulled her in for a deeper kiss. Regina responded with passion and felt Emma groan as she slid her tongue across her bottom lip asking for entry. Emma eagerly accepted and soon the two were moaning and panting as lips, tongues and teeth moved over necks and collarbones. Only finally coming apart when the need for air and the un-comfort of the car denied things to escalate further.

They pressed their foreheads together and tried to regain control. Hands finding the others and linking their fingers together.

'I would invite you in, but I don't think you'd get enough sleep before work tomorrow' Emma purred out, still a little out of breath. Regina just groaned and pulled her back in for a slower but no less passionate kiss.

'Another time. I really do have to go.'

They shared a few more less heated kisses before Emma finally said goodnight and got out the car. Regina waited for her to get in the front door before waving and driving home.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma fell into bed with a giddy smile in her face. _Damn Regina is a good kisser._ Her heart was still pounding in her chest and she couldn't stop remembering the sounds Regina had made. The moans and soft pants had driven Emma crazy; she wanted to know what other noises she could coax from the brunette. She sighed and began undressing ready for bed. Emma didn't wear pjs as she usually got too hot and she felt like tonight would be no exception! She climbed under the covers and smiled mischievously at the ceiling… she didn't have to work in the morning!

Regina sat in her car for a few minutes after Emma's door had closed and tried to regain control of her breathing. She knew she had to clear her head, else she risked driving into a ditch while thinking of Emma's hot tongue on her neck. She shuddered, _God Emma is good with her mouth._ Regina sighed. She set off home knowing full well she wasn't going to get much sleep tonight.

Emma groaned as her fingers delved into the wetness between her thighs. She couldn't believe how wet she was with just the memory of Regina. Emma wasn't in the mood to tease herself, she felt on edge from the heavy make out session and just wanted release. She slammed two fingers inside herself and rubbed frantically at her clit with the other hand. She bucked her hips and grunted at the burn already forming in her arm. She let her head fall back on the pillows and closed her eyes. She thought back to how Regina looked when she left her in the car. Her hair ruffled and lipstick smeared, her eyes dark and hungry and her top skewed, showing a peek more cleavage then usual. She looked utterly fuckable. Emma doubled her efforts and plummeted towards her release with Regina's name on her lips.

Regina drove home in a haze. Luckily it was late and there wasn't much traffic. She knew she had a meeting at 8.30am and had to get to bed asap. She wished she could have stayed with the blonde and seen where there activities could have led or even had the time to take care of the dull throbbing between her legs. Unfortunately, the logical part of her brain won out and she decided on a quick cold shower before bed, which only served to take the edge off her desire. She eventually fell into a fitful sleep.

The next morning Emma woke late to find 2 messages on her phone, both from Regina.

 **Good morning! I had a really lovely time last night and was wondering when you fancied getting Mexican food? –R x**

 **Also, what time do you work on a Friday? –R x**

Emma smiled at the messages, glad that Regina wasn't afraid to text her twice. She looked at the time stamp and cringed, the first came through at 7.47am and the second at 8.12am. Emma suddenly felt bad, as it was now nearly 10.30am! She quickly typed out a reply.

 **Morning beautiful! Sorry for the late reply, I only just woke up! I had a wonderful night and could defiantly go for some Mexican tonight! Also, I work 10 till 4 on Fridays –E x**

Emma signed her message the same way Regina had, as she was unsure how else to. It suddenly hit her that maybe she was coming on too strong and should wait till the weekend to take her out, even though she would happily spend breakfast, lunch and dinner with her! She contemplated sending another message saying something to sound less eager, when her phone buzzed.

 **You have finally surfaced then! So jealous! Wish I was there too 3 I'd love to get Mexican tonight, but I don't finish work till 7. Is that too late? I will need to get ready too! –R x**

Emma's grin grew even bigger. _Did Regina just say she wished she were in her bed too?_ Emma was glad that the brunette wasn't playing games and seemed just as eager as she was to meet again. Emma would have to make some phone calls and figure out a plan for their date.

 **Not all of us get up at stupid o'clock! But I'm sure I wouldn't mind it if you were here ;) I can pick you up at 7.30, I doubt it takes long to add to perfection. –E x**

Regina was sat in at her desk trying to sort through masses of paperwork, yet found herself glancing at her phone every few seconds. When it buzzed with Emma's latest message she found herself blushing slightly. She knew half an hour to get ready was not long enough, but didn't want the blonde to change her plans so decided to finish early today.

 **7.30 would be perfect. I look forward to it! –R x**

The rest of the day flew by and Regina was in meeting after meeting with barely chance to breathe. It was 6pm before she realised and she was exhausted. She had told her boss earlier she was intending to leave early and had had it cleared. She sighed as she left the office, she could do with a hot bath and nap. She checked her phone.

 **I guess now would be a good time to say I don't actually know where you live, nor do I have a car… I can walk to yours for 7.30!? Sorry! –E x**

Regina laughed at this, she had wondered about the blonde's vehicle situation, and how long it would be before she asked for an address. Regina typed out her address and a few directions, it really wasn't too far. She also offered to pick the blonde up, even though she suspected Emma would refuse. Regina made it home and began getting herself ready for her date when she was suddenly hit with a wave of butterflies. _What am I supposed to wear on a second date?_ Regina found herself stood in her underwear, her work suit discarded, utterly panicked. She tried on shirt after shirt but nothing felt right. She knew what shoes she wanted so worked back from there. She found some slacks that worked and laid them on the bed and began rummaging through her tops when the doorbell rang. In a fit of sheer giddiness and blind panic she ran to the door and threw it open, her heart beating wildly.

Emma's blush was instantaneous as the brunette wrapped her arms around her. She tried to hug back with one hand but the other was holding flowers, which got slightly squashed between their bodies. Emma babbled a hello as her eyes raked down the brunette's torso. Regina suddenly became aware of the tension in the air and that answering the door in such a state might not have been the best idea, judging by the hunger in the blonde's eyes.

'Sorry, I haven't figured out what to wear yet!' Regina apologised and stepped back trying to give them both room to breathe.

'You look great to me' Emma half mumbled, her eyes still dancing across the exposed skin. Regina blushed a little and gently pushed Emma's arm.

'You've certainly changed your mind, last time you caught me in a state of undress you practically ran away!' Regina teased.

'Last time I didn't know if you wanted to slap me or kiss me!'

'Defiantly the latter.' Regina chuckled as Emma's eyes landed on her lips. She stepped back into the blonde's personal space and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She couldn't help the moan that escaped, as soft hands found her bare skin and pulled her closer. Their lips met again and Emma's self control wavered as the woman in her arms moaned into her mouth.

Regina found herself being backed into a wall and then kissed with more force and passion. Emma's hands were on her butt and she was sure she could feel hips softly grinding into her. Regina wrapped her arms around the taller woman's neck and nibbled on her bottom lip, as she began to grind her hips in time. Their breathing was becoming ragged and the moans fuelling the fire.

Emma suddenly broke away and stepped back. Her eyes still dark and her breathing rapid. She looked simply irresistible to Regina, who tried to close the distance between them again, only to have the blonde step away again.

'We have to stop. Else we aren't going to get to the restaurant tonight.' Emma panted. Regina groaned at thought of what Emma was implying, but also knew how hungry she was, and how much she was looking forward to their date.

'I guess you are right. I should probably put some clothes on.' She stepped away from the wall and headed towards the stairs with an extra sway in her hips. Emma watched looking slightly pained and yet in awe.

'You could always help me pick out my outfit.' Regina inquired innocently from the stairs. Emma didn't respond, just bounded up the stairs after her.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma perched herself on the edge of Regina's large cloud like bed and watched Regina rummage through her wardrobe. Regina emerged a few minutes later with a red dress in one hand and a dark blue shirt in the other.

'Which should I wear?' She inquired, looking a little dazed.

'Depends.' Emma replied with a smirk.

'Depends on what?' Regina quirked her eyebrow at the blonde.

'On what message you are trying to send your date' Emma replied smoothly.

'I see. And what do these two outfits say?' Regina's eyes flared, daring Emma.

Emma got up slowly and approached the semi-naked goddess in front of her. She maintained eye contact even though she was desperate to get a closer look at her perfect breasts encased in lace.

'The top says, depending on how many buttons are done up,' Emma placed a finger on Regina's chest just below her clavicle. 'If they are buttoned to here, it means, just business.' Emma slowly slides her finger down an inch. 'If to here it means, I'm potentially interested in you.' Emma's finger slid lower yet and Regina's breathing seemed to become a little laboured. Emma's voice was becoming a whisper and they seemed to be gravitating closer together. 'If to here it means I'm defiantly interested in you.' Emma's finger slowly caressed Regina's cleavage. 'Anything lower is saying, I Want You.' Emma said the last three words slowly and clearly, staring straight into Regina's dark eyes.

Neither of them spoke for a second as Emma slid her finger back up and her hand came to rest on the brunette's chest. Regina was sure Emma must be able to feel her heart racing. Emma was watching Regina carefully to see if she had over stepped or was coming on to strong, she knew she was having an effect on the woman as her eyes were dark and her heart beat was pounding against her hand. She just didn't want to push her.

Regina's mind was racing. She was torn. Part of her wanted to push the blonde back onto her bed and teach her not to play with fire. The other part of her was terrified by this woman's confidence with women and feared she couldn't match it. She knew if she gave in to Emma's seduction they wouldn't be leaving the house, this made Regina's heart pound even harder. She needed time to gain her confidence back and potentially explain her lack of experience to the blonde. In an attempt to not ruin the moment but bide herself sometime, Regina moved closer so there bodies were touching and leaned to whisper in Emma's ear.

'I better send the right message then' Regina made sure her lips brushed the blonde's ear as she pulled away and hung the dress back up and slipped the shirt off the hanger.

Emma stood breathless, she was sure she was the one doing the seducing but as the brunette slipped the shirt on and began slowly doing the buttons from the bottom up, she realised she had never been so turned on watching a woman put her clothes on.

Regina smirked as she observed Emma's eyes following her hands and could practically feel the anticipation oozing off her at where she would stop buttoning. Regina reached the 'I want you' button and slowed her actions, she would never wear a shirt unbuttoned this far, her bra was practically on show and the blonde's eyes were glued to the sight. Regina smirked as her hands moved to the next button and she did it up too. I glimpse of hurt and rejection flashed across the green eyes that had been joyfully admiring her breasts. Those eyes met Regina's and she could still see the hint of rejection.

'As much as I want my date to know how badly I want them, I also want them to look at my face.' Regina said softly in an attempt to soothe Emma's pride.

Emma lit up at this comment, knowing that she hadn't pushed Regina too far. She did however sense the nervousness of the other woman and figured she should step it down a little and let Regina come to her.

'Good idea, because I honestly don't think anyone in the restaurant would be able to look you in the eye with those beauties on display!' Emma grinned at Regina's slight blush. Regina leaned in and placed a small kiss on Emma's cheek as a way of almost saying thank you for understanding and not pressuring me, before moving towards the bed and putting on her black slacks.

Once Regina was ready Emma quickly left the room. Regina frowned and called out to her, but received no response. Regina was just about to leave the room and see where and what she was doing when she heard the doorbell. Regina moved quickly down the hall looking about for Emma as she went. She reached the door and opened it with an exasperated sigh.

Emma was stood there with the slightly bashed flowers she had originally brought, grinning like a fool.

'Sorry I'm a little late. These are for you' Emma handed Regina the flowers and placed a gentle kiss on the now smiling brunette's cheek.

'Thank you Emma. Do come in while I get my purse and put these in a vase.'

'You look stunning by the way,' Emma said sincerely as she followed Regina to the kitchen.

'You scrub up rather well too,' Regina replied and took time to let Emma's outfit affect her. She was wearing dark blue jeans which looked painted on, with a white shirt tucked in and a black blazer and tie. The shirt fit snuggly and in the right light Regina could see the outline of a blue bra teasing her. Emma had her hair up in a high ponytail and Regina longed to take it down and run her fingers through it.

Once Regina had cut the stems of the flowers and placed them in a vase, she grabbed her purse and they made there way to the front door again.

'Are we taking my car?' Regina asked as she turned back to the blonde.

'If you don't mind? I've been meaning to tell you… lied when I said I didn't have a car… its just old and in the garage… and I wanted to give a good impression. Well I mean I wanted to impress you…' Emma blabbed out.

Regina smiled at the blonde who looked genuinely embarrassed and placed her fingers under her chin and pulled her in for a soft kiss. Emma relaxed into it and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist.

'Relax, we can take my car,' Regina purred, 'And you can impress me later.' Regina opened the door and headed for her car leaving Emma shuddering at the suggestion.


End file.
